Bothering Snape (Snapes point of view)
by citygirl09
Summary: This is Snape s point of view in Bothering Snape. It may make more sense to read that one first. Please R


**Bothering Snape (Snape`s POV) **

**A/N: I do not own anything HP *silently sobs***

The train ride to Hogwarts reminded me of my days as a student. Unfortunately those memories all harbored feelings of humiliation, loneliness and despair. As a result I pushed them to the back of my mind.

Once the train stopped I waited for it to empty before stepping out myself and taking the final carriage to Hogwarts. Thankfully everyone had taken other carriages and I was alone. I was grateful for the solitude.

The ride was peaceful until the carriage in front of mine broke out into an argument. One girl who was clearly in Slytherin pulled out her wand and one of the girls on the opposite side of the carriage flew out of the buggy and landed not far from mine.

"BITCH" The girl yelled. When I pulled up beside her she hadn`t noticed me yet. Her face was flushed with anger and her hair was mussed but in a way that made one think she had just had intercourse. Her chest was heaving also in anger and I couldn`t help but notice the rest of her body. Her small but perky chest narrowed into a small nipped waist and flowed out into perfectly proportionate hips which lengthened into long legs. I felt my trousers tighten the longer I stared at her.

"Looking for a lift?" She looked up and my trousers tightened further. She had full lips and big brown eyes and a nose that was fit for her oval face.

"No I`m just going to walk" She answered. I noted the sarcasm and I did not welcome it.

"Very well" I said and the carriage began moving again.

"No wait I didn`t mean it" I heard her shout after me but I continued on, I could not let that girl – no she was clearly out of girlhood and was a woman – that woman see me in this state of arousal.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and I saw the woman enter the great hall with the first years and smirked at how out of place she looked among them. I watched her walk towards the Ravenclaw table and sit with the other two girls that had also been on the carriage with her.

Soon Dumbledore introduced me as the new Potions teacher and I saw her glare in my direction and I smirked again before taking my seat. Suddenly I was actually looking forward to this year.

* * *

On Monday morning I had my first 7th year potions class and I was not looking forward to it. I entered the room two minutes late slamming the door open and scaring most.

I gave my warning speech and scanned the classroom. There she sat in the second row. She was openly glaring at me and I fought the urge to smirk at her obvious hatred of me.

At the end of class only three managed to get their potion to the correct stage. In the beginning of class I had learned her name was Jessica Orville and she and her two friends were the ones who had managed to brew their potions correctly.

I glared at all the incompetent students and dismissed them from class.

* * *

Soon September changed to October and that turned out to be a very interesting month.

The first week of October my clothes had changed into an awful bright glowing pink with the words Batman on the back, I had a sneaking suspicions that Miss Orville was behind this somehow.

The second week my suspicions were confirmed when I was doing roll call. Every single bloody time I called out her name she would squeak like a mouse.

The third week she followed me practically everywhere. I hate to admit it but I did not mind her attentions unfortunately I had to take a cold shower more than once during those three weeks.

I was walking down the halls one afternoon and being a spy I knew someone was following me and I turned to see her following me. She waved and smiled, I sighed and turned around and kept walking hoping that she would go away.

I felt her presence still and stopped. I put one foot forward and my keen ears picked up her movement, she was obviously copying my movements. I stepped back and stepped forward again and turned to see her in thought. I marched towards her and invaded her personal space.

She smelt of flowers, they were subtle but could be very overpowering. I noted her scent to memory.

"Professor have you ever heard of personal space?" Her question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied.

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Yes" I was beginning to become irritated.

"You know I find that very hard to believe due to the fact that a teacher let their student walk on the cold, lonely dirt road." She had a way of being very dramatic like those muggles on daytime dramas my mother used to watch.

I scoffed "A bit dramatic are we?"

"Yes we are. However I have a question"

"What?" I wanted her to leave for two reasons. One she was getting on my nerves with her questions and two her scent and her close proximity was creating discomfort in my trousers.

"Do you use a fan to keep your robes billowing or is that something you perfect in your off time?"

I gritted my teeth and said "Go away"

"Okay" she shrugged her shoulders and literally skipped away from me. I sighed and turned around and went on my way back to the dungeons.

* * *

On the final Friday of the month I walked into class slightly late and found none other than Miss Orville dressed as me. She stood at the front and somehow had managed the scowl that always graced my face.

She turned to me. "You sir are an imposter"

This irritated me. "Miss Orville sit down in your seat now"

"I beg your pardon? You will not tell Professor Snape what to do, ten points from Gryffindor and detention" I smirked internally at her attempt to act like me but kept my irritated facade in place.

"Miss Orville sit down now, ten points from Ravenclaw" She sighed and passed by me and whispered "This isn`t over" I raised an eyebrow at her in question and she slightly glared at me.

I made her stay behind after class and explain to me why in Merlin's beard she was dressed as me. Apparently she considered me very scary and since Halloween was tomorrow she thought it would be appropriate to dress as something scary.

I gave her detention for impersonating me and she slammed the door when she left and I smirked at how close she was in her imitation of me.

* * *

The next day was her detention and she was there exactly at 9 o' clock.

I made her do odd jobs during the day; one of them being to clean the floor of the classroom without magic. She was crawling on her hands and knees to clean the floor. My mind travelled to very inappropriate places both when she was cleaning near my desk and when her delicious bottom was facing towards me.

I dismissed her at 4 and I went to my rooms to take a cold shower before I was supposed to chaperone the bloody Halloween dance that Albus insisted on having.

* * *

When I went into the great hall the decorating had just been finished and students were starting to arrive.

I made my way to the punch bowl and stood guard near it making sure that no one spiked it.

Ten minutes later I saw her enter the room. She was with her friends but I did not notice them. She was dressed in an almost skin tight devil costume. I smirked at how appropriate it was.

I saw her head in my direction and I turned my attention to between the punch bowl and the dance floor.

"Hello professor" She said.

"Hello Miss Orville" She looked me over and smirked.

"Are you dressed up as a great big Dungeon Bat sir?"

"No"

"Well it looks like it"

"I have not changed my clothes today"

"Eww you mean those are your Pj?" She turned towards her friend who had suddenly appeared. "Hey I owe you a galleon those are his Pj`s" She handed her friend the money owed. I wondered how on earth she could keep money in something that clearly had no place where you could hide something.

I arched an eyebrow "You bet on what I wore to bed?"

"Well sort of. Ollie said you never changed because bats/vampires rarely change their clothes. I said no he probably changes into Pj bottoms or something. Then she was like nuh uh and I was like uh huh and she was like nuh uh and I was like uh huh..."

"Does this story have an end?" I sighed.

She put her hand up as though signalling me to be quiet. "I`ll get to it in a second. So where was I? Oh right I was like uh huh and she was like nuh uh..."

_**30 minutes later**_

I must off dozed off during her story because I awoke to her shouting in my ear.

"Geez you`d think I`d get more respect but noooo." She said.

I used this opportunity to look her over and scoffed "I highly doubt you would receive any respect in _that_ outfit"

"I`d like to tell you this outfit is completely modest" I rolled my eyes.

"Modest is not a word that would suit an outfit of that nature"

"Oh? And what words would describe an outfit like mine Professor?" She challenged.

"Inappropriate, titillating, vulgar, suggestive, sultry and it also resembles a second skin from how tight it appears" I shuffled my robes to hide my growing bulge but she noticed my attempt and I inwardly groaned.

"If it were skin tight I`d be sweating. A LOT sir. Also I know that you just told me with your rather large vocabulary that you find me appealing. Do I appeal to you Professor?" She looked up through her eyelashes and batted them and I felt my hard on become more unbearable.

"No, you however appeal to the eyes of every hormonal teenage boy within the vicinity. Now go away I have more important things to do than converse with you"

I was hoping my words would make her leave but she was insistent.

"Sir would you care to dance?"

"No, I asked you to leave now please comply" I did not look at her but at the dance floor.

"Aw c'mon it`s just one itty bitty dance, it`s not gonna kill you"

"No"

"Please? I promise to leave you alone afterwards for the rest of the night"

I considered this "Fine" I extended my hand and she took it and I led her onto the dance floor.

It was a relatively slow song so we stood quite close to each other. My crotch accidently brushed her thigh and she looked up at me and smirked. She knew but I wasn't going to let her know that I was embarrassed so I put on a mask of confusion.

"Professor?" She smiled up at me and my stomach turned in a pleasant way. I actually liked her smile.

"What?"

"Is that your wand poking my leg or are you just happy to see me?" I coughed and I felt an uncontrollable blush rise in my cheeks. She giggled at my embarrassment.

"Uhm I believe this dance is over Miss Orville"

"Okay. Thanks for the dance" She turned and walked away from me swaying her hips and I watched her until she looked back at me with a smirk. I turned away embarrassed and went back to the corner by the punch bowl.

She danced for most of the night after her turn with me and I watched her. She was graceful and sultry as she danced and I could not peel my eyes off of her until she left the great hall to return to her dorm room.

* * *

The next morning she and her friends arrived in the great hall. I noticed she was clearly sporting a hangover and smirked at her when she turned and glared at me.

I could almost see the gears turning in her head and I knew I was in for an interesting November.

* * *

The first week of November I received anonymous notes daily. I assumed they were from a woman I had a one night stand with a couple months ago. I feared the worst.

When I arrived at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday at the correct time I saw Jessica sitting there with her two friends. They tried to ignore me but she sat there and waved at me. I growled deep in my throat and left.

The second week was irksome. In the middle of my seventh year class as I was grading some papers all the potions decided to explode at once. Not expecting such a loud noise to come from the students cauldrons made me jump slightly in my chair.

Jessica came up to me and handed me adult nappies and before I could give her detention she bolted out of the room.

The third week she winked at me every chance she got. The way she winked was a turn on and made the blood drain from my face to other regions.

The final week of November was the most irksome of all. Jessica and some of her friends decided to follow me around and chant cheers they had created and to make it even worse they threw adult nappies at me at the end of every cheer. I assigned her detention with me and the rest had detentions with Filch.

* * *

I heard her enter the classroom and waited until she spoke. Once she did I watched her. She looked quite nervous.

She was shuffling and I began talking. I noticed her lack of attention and when I did she snapped out of it.

Once we were through with our banter she set off to do my instructions.

Occasionally I would look up to watch her work but I would quickly look away whenever her eyes began to wander.

Eventually she went into the cupboard to finish her final task. After ten minutes I went in to inspect her progress.

She had finished and walked into me. She put her hands on my chest and I suppressed a shudder as she felt her way up to my face.

She smiled at me and my stomach did the same turn it did on Halloween. "Hello Professor. Fancy meeting you here"

I rolled my eyes at her comment "Yes it is surprising that I would meet you here in my potions cupboard"

"Geez I was just trying to be friendly but nooo can never get any in return"  
I ignored her next comment and pushed past her to inspect her work. I heard a thump behind me and I realized I had just pushed her down. Her next comment confirmed it.  
"And look at that he dumps a poor student on the floor. I mean come on what kinda gentleman are you?"

Her comment angered me, so to intimidate her I stood over top of her as she got up. She smelt of the same flowers as before and with hints of different potions ingredients because of her earlier task.

She looked me in the eye and said "Professor I believe we had this chat last chapter but let me ask again. DO. YOU. KNOW. WHAT. PERSONAL. SPACE. IS?"

"Yes I do"

"Then can you back away?"

I sneered "I don`t take orders from a seventh year"

"Well thank you for noticing that I`m not a first year Professor"

"You`re welcome" I said sarcastically.

"Are you going to move or not because I am going to fall again" As she said that she was beginning to fall again. I reached out and caught her by the waist. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them I realized how close we were.

She looked me in the eyes and I noticed her eyes were a darker brown, they were dilated and I was hoping that meant she wanted me as much as I wanted her right now. My gaze shifted to her lips and her tongue darted out to wet them and I groaned internally thinking of highly inappropriate things I could make her use that tongue for.

I leaned into closer to kiss her and I felt her do the same. Suddenly she pushed me away and was looking at me in a different way than before. She rushed out of the room leaving her bag and I decided to follow her out.

I ran out of the dungeons to try and find her but I couldn`t. Frustrated I turned to head back. That`s when I heard it.

A blood curdling scream. I ran towards the noise and was witness to Jessica writhing on the ground.

"Stop it at once" I said to the group of Slytherins. I kneeled beside Jessica and they dropped their wands. She fell against me. She looked up at me and I heard her softly say my name before she passed out. I waved my hand over her vanishing all the bodily fluids that had escaped her during her torture. Thankfully the Bloody Baron was passing down the hall and he escorted the group to Dumbledore`s office to be dealt with and I went as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

I set her down on the bed and watched as Poppy performed several diagnostic spells. She looked so fragile and pale lying there. I felt my stomach churn again but this time it was not pleasant. Once Poppy finished she left to go and grab some potions.

I sat down in the chair beside her and held her limp hand. Thankfully she was still alive however she was frightfully pale and her skin was like ice. I warmed her small hand between mine and watched her sleep. I heard someone come in and I quickly left the infirmary.

I went back to my classroom and found her bag there with her wand inside the pocket. I brought it to my private quarters and set it down beside the door to remind myself to bring it to the infirmary in the morning.

I grabbed myself a tumbler of firewhiskey and sat by the fire place and mulled over what had happened.

If I had not attempted to kiss her she would have had her wand and would have been able to defend herself and she wouldn`t have been in the infirmary right now.

I stood up and threw my glass into the fire place, satisfied with the smash that followed its impact with the bricks behind the fire. I soon completed my night time routine and tried to sleep but the bliss of unconsciousness evaded me and so I was forced to remain awake for the remainder of the night.

* * *

For the next three days I sat beside her bed when I did not have a class to attend to. Each night would be spent without sleep.

On the third day she finally awoke. I felt great relief wash over me when she opened her eyes.

Her friends were there as well but soon Poppy dismissed us all from the infirmary.

It was still a couple more days however before she was released from the infirmary. The morning she was she came down to breakfast and sat with her friends. I had the sudden urge to be near her but pushed it back with a scowl when she made an odd face at me.

* * *

Soon the Christmas break was upon us and I decided to stay at Hogwarts. Unfortunately Jessica decided to do the same.

The morning after everyone had left everyone was at the breakfast table except for her. When she came in she was cheery and sat right beside me. I stiffened at her proximity and her scent wafted over me.

I hurriedly finished my coffee and went back to the dungeons to retrieve my cloak. I decided to take a walk out by the lake.

* * *

My walk was relatively peaceful and as I was walking back to Hogwarts I took my wand out and conjured a couple snowballs for fun. I sent them away and a few moments later I felt snowballs hit me. I looked around for the one responsible.

"Who`s there?" I asked. Another snowball was sent my way. I looked in the direction it came from. The person was hiding behind the tree. I started in that direction and I saw the person begin running. It was Jessica. I used my wand to throw a couple snowballs at her and she turned and made some snowballs and threw them in a poor attempt to hit me.

I must admit I was enjoying myself. I began running to catch up with her but she took off and made it inside before me. She had made the terrible decision to stop almost immediately inside the doors and unfortunately for the both of us I slipped slightly on a small patch of ice and unable to stop myself I sent us both to the ground.

"God damn it Snape get off" She said while beating shoulders.

I pushed myself off but I hovered over her slightly. I looked over her to make sure I hadn`t injured her in my rare blundering moment.

"What do you think you were doing attacking a Professor?" I asked.

"Attacking? It was a snowball not a curse" She escaped from under me and stood up. I got up myself and brushed off some snow.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yes unless there was a curse I am not aware of that is cold and white then no. By the way you were the one that hit me first"

"I did not. You hit me first"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did too"

"Did not damn it" I cursed. I cannot believe I had let her drag me into this argument.

"Ha I was right!"

"Are we really having this argument?"

"Apparently"

"10 points from Ravenclaw"

"Ugh it was a snowball fight not a duel to the death!"  
We continued arguing like that as we walked through Hogwarts.

* * *

"You know you are an arrogant pig" She said.

I scoffed "You`re nothing but a snot nose brat"

"If I was a snot nose brat then I would be in kindergarten"

"Funny you act like one"

"I do not" She stomped her foot and I smirked.  
"I do not" She said more sternly.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Really"

"Then what was that foot stomp?" I gestured to her foot.

"It was a spur of the moment" We were both directly in each other's faces at this point. Her eyes darkened and dilated and my gaze shifted to her lips. I leaned in and kissed her. She did not respond and I feared she was going to reject me. My fears were put to rest when she responded with as much passion.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I automatically responded by wrapping my arms around her waist. We both stopped due to lack of air but I turned my attention to her neck. She groaned and tilted her head to give me more access to her.

"Professor" I heard her sigh.

"Call me Severus, Jessica" I murmured against her.

"Okay well, oh god, Severus, we need to uh... oh don`t stop" She tangled her hands in my hair as I licked and sucked at a sensitive part of her neck. It was sure to leave a mark later. Suddenly she pushed me off her.

"We can`t do this" She said.

"You seemed to be enjoying it" I smirked.

"Well you know what I mean. I am a student and one you should bloody well hate" I scowled at her.

"Miss Orville 5 points from Ravenclaw for attacking a Professor" I said. She groaned and walked away from me.

I was oddly okay with her walking away because if we had continued it would have been bad for the both of us. I sighed and walked back to the dungeons to take a cold shower.

* * *

The next morning she came in and sat in front of me. I observed her and she didn`t seem to notice where she had sat. Soon she received a letter and she had a look of annoyance on her face after reading it.

She looked up and finally noticed me and she didn`t look away. Soon she got up and I suspected I was to follow her. She stopped into a deserted corridor but she didn`t turn around.

"We need to talk" She said.

"I know" I said. I watched her tense and then sigh.

"Well about the other night I want to know what happened."

I was slightly shocked by her question but quickly formed a suitable answer. "It was a spur of the moment"

"Really?" She almost sounded disappointed.

I had to stop it before it started. "Yes. There is no other reasonable explanation to it. We were both lonely and needed the other for that moment."

"Oh" Her shoulders sagged slightly and the disappointment was evident in her voice.

I used all my willpower to stop myself from walking towards her and kissing her. "Good then we will return back to our teacher - tormentor status"

She laughed but it was devoid of any humor. "Yes of course. Just warning you. Be prepared"  
I watched her walk away and felt a pain tug at my chest. I brushed it off and went back to my rooms.

* * *

One day, a few days before the students were supposed to return, I took a trip to Hogsmeade. When I returned there was someone walking out by the great lake. This piqued my curiosity and I trailed them. I saw it was her. I used legilimens on her and saw she was thinking about the kiss. Obviously she loved it as much as I did and she had developed feelings for me. I also saw how heartbroken she was about the conversation we had a few short days ago.

I felt my heart ache when I saw an image of her crying on her bed after the conversation we had.

I vowed after that to try and not hurt her again like that ever.

* * *

January proved to be an equally interesting month. On the first day back Jessica had decided to once again transfigure my clothes this time into the actual Batman costume. Thankfully at dinner she had to return them back.

The second week she decided to scare the living daylights out of everyone by poking me and announcing it at the top of her lungs.

The third week I was unfortunate enough to receive several unpleasant magazines and I knew she had sent them all.

The fourth week she decided to sneak up on me again but this time I was forcibly chained to her. I was walking through the halls when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jessica standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Professor" She said smiling, a little evilly I might add.

"Miss Orville"

"Can I ask you something?"

I sighed. "What?"

"Can you wear this for a second?" I did not have time to answer because she had clipped one half of a handcuff to my wrist. The other half was currently attached to her.

"Miss Orville what did you do?" I asked and began yanking trying to remove the object.

"Nothing it`s a friendship bracelet"

"So this type of bracelet chains you to your friend?"

"Well look duh!" She pointed to our now joined wrists.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Could you unchain us?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I knew I could use magic but this might be an opportunity to kiss her again.

"Why?" She asked.

"I am quite annoyed with you"

"I thought we were friends Sevvie?" She began heavily fake sobbing. I sighed and waited until she was through.

"Miss Orville please unchain us before you get detention until the end of the year"

"Maybe"

"Why do you insist on annoying me to hell?"

"I got nothing better to do." I rolled my eyes at her answer.

"Unchain us now" I demanded.

"No" She tried crossing her arms but that resulted in my hand brushing across her breast and my control broke. I pushed her back into the wall and wandlessly and wordlessly I cast both a silencing charm and a diversion charm so no one could see us.

I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Jessica" I felt her shudder and I continued. "Unchain us or bad things will happen"

She swallowed but she was defiant. "Maybe I don`t want to."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes" She stuttered.

"You asked for it" I leaned in and kissed her. It felt like I was; for lack of a better term; home. She melted into the kiss thoroughly enjoying it. I cupped her cheek with my chained hand and felt down her body with my unchained hand until I came upon her pocket. I slipped my hand inside and found the key to unlock the contraption. We broke apart soon after and were both panting heavily. Her lips were slightly red and her eyes her half-lidded. I was the first to speak.

"Now will you unchain us?" I asked.

"Sir do you honestly believe that kissing a girl like that will get them to UNCHAIN themselves from you. It will do the exact opposite" I made quick work of unchaining us from each other as she spoke. I held it between my fingers to show her my handy work.

"W-wh-what?"

"I believe the correct term is you have been duped" I smirked. She shook her head in confusion obviously still aroused from our heated kiss moments before.

I sighed and explained. "While I was kissing you I took it out of your pocket" She made an O with her mouth and then suddenly smirked. She took out her wand and suddenly my trousers were level with the floor.

"That`s for picking my pockets" She said as she walked away. I sighed and picked up my trousers and put them back on. I scowled to myself and realized I should have given her a detention for handcuffing me to her. I would give her one in Monday`s class.

* * *

After my seventh year class on Monday I asked Jessica to stay behind.

"Miss Orville you have detention with me on Wednesday after dinner." I said. She looked at me with astonishment.

"But sir I haven`t done anything wrong, I completed my potion on time, I didn`t cause any outburst or disrespect y..." I held my hand up and effectively cut her off.

"Today you may have not however a week ago today you decided it would be interesting to cuff yourself to me, since that was completely inappropriate you will receive a detention. As I have already stated it will be Wednesday after dinner." She scowled at me and left the room.

* * *

Wednesday night I was sitting in my classroom waiting for her to arrive. I heard a clear knock and I called out for her to enter.

Once she did she looked me straight in the eye and I didn`t look away.

"Miss Orville we have some things to discuss"

"Okay" I gestured to the seat in front of me and she sat down.

"About that time in the hall..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"Sir it was my fault for the chaining so I am sorry and for what kinda happened after." I nodded and saw her look into my eyes again. She looked away and whispered a barely audible apology.

"Apology accepted. Now onto your detention. You will be making some skele-grow for the infirmary" She nodded and got up and began working. I watched her and then went back to my marking.

I decided to get up awhile later and found myself wandering the classroom and straight to her.

I watched her as she finished her task. She put down the last vial and turned and saw me standing behind her. She paused and I saw the slight tension in her shoulders relax slightly. She slowly walked up to me and I watched her wondering what on earth she was going to do.

She stood on her tiptoes and lightly brushed her lips against mine. I inhaled sharply and l looked at her. She looked slightly innocent with the way she was looking at me. I tilted my head downward and captured her lips. I grabbed her by the waist and spun us around so her back was pressed against the desk. I grabbed her under her bum and she took this to wrap her legs around my waist. I settled her on the desk and pushed her hair to one side and kissed up and down her neck. She shuddered.

"You don`t know how long I have been wanting to do this Jessica" I said. My hands ran along the soft curves of her body and I felt myself harden.

"How long" She said slightly breathless.

"Since I saw you on the road" I said. I found the spot on her neck from that time during the break and she gasped and arched her back.

I kissed my way along her collarbone until I reached the edge of her shirt. I began unbuttoning it and kissed every new inch of skin I revealed.

"Severus" She moaned out slightly. I continued thinking that she wanted me to go further.

"Severus" She said my name again although this time with more force. I stopped and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I can`t do this right now" She said. She had rejected me. It reminded me of Lily and I knew I wasn`t hiding my hurt at her rejection. "I`m sorry" She said looking down.  
I pushed the thoughts of Lily to the back of my mind and cupped her face and forced her to look me in the eyes.

"Don`t be sorry, it is not your fault you aren`t ready" I said. I stroked her face with my hand and she leaned into the touch.

"But I started it" She protested.

"Are you sorry you did?" I asked.

"No"

"Then don`t be sorry. You`ll be ready just not now"

"Thank you" She hugged me and I kissed the top of her forehead. We stayed like that for some time. Her cheek was pressed against my chest and my nose was nestled in her hair inhaling her delicious scent.

Eventually we separated from each other and she looked up at me. "Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I don`t know" For once in my life I honestly did not know what to do.

"Well we could keep seeing each other just secretive"

"I don`t know" I repeated. I thought about her suggestion. We could see each other without anyone knowing. I am fairly decent at keeping secrets. I felt a pressure on my lips and looked down to see her kissing me.

"Does that change your mind?" She asked smirking. I smirked back.

"I have a tough mind to crack" I took her by the waist and dipped her. She giggled and I kissed her gently and felt her melt again as I continued kissing her. I pulled her up so she was standing up straight.

"How about now?" She asked.

"We`ll see" I said smirking. I wasn`t done with her yet.

* * *

After that one glorious hour with her, Jessica and I devised a plan. No one would question if she pranked me and was punished for it by having detentions with me. So April was just as interesting if not more than the previous part of the school year.

* * *

In the first week she got detention for interrupting my class and suggesting that we practice the tango instead of potions. When I gave her detention her dramatic skills worked perfectly for keeping everyone under the impression that we despised each other.

That night when she came to my office we were connected at the lips for most of the evening. Neither of us had been alone with each other since the night we planned this whole thing and for me it felt far too long to be apart from her. Although we did talk and I thoroughly enjoyed discussing intellectual things with her. There were some things she did not understand but I did not mind explaining it to her. Thankfully it was not often she asked me to explain something. Although I had a feeling she only asked sometimes just to hear me talk.

The second week of April was a modified version of another prank she had pulled in a previous month. I was leaning over her cauldron to inspect her work and to be close to her and she whapped me on the back and screeched "Tag you`re it" and then ran out of the classroom.

The third week I received a letter from her. The contents were as follows:

_Dear Severus,_

_Even though our relationship is just beginning there are many nights I spend alone thinking of all the things that could please you. Are you perhaps a fan of bondage and being the one dominating the bedroom. Or maybe you like the thrill of being nearly caught like having a romp in a dark alcove in one of the hallways or perhaps in your classroom on top of your desk knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment. What about the oral treatment? Perhaps you like roleplay. Maybe the naughty student needs a spanking for behaving inappropriately in class. Give it some thought professor. I would love to hear your thoughts on this._

_Sincerely,_

_Jessica Orville_

As I read the letter, I felt the room grow hotter and my trousers became extremely uncomfortable. I quickly made an exit out of the great hall. My last class of the day was hers and I was planning on executing one of her ideas.

* * *

At the end of class I asked her to stay. Once everyone left she looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice was a fake innocence pretending she had no idea what that letter she sent did to me.

Whatever control I had during her class broke. I quickly got up and made my way to her. I quickly cast a silencing spell and locking spell and pulled her to me.

I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing me to enter. I backed her into the wall as my tongue dominated her mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her there.

"Why did you send that?" I whispered into her ear.

"P-p-prank" she managed to gasp out.

"Do you know what it does to me?" I thrusted against her showing her what she did to me and I heard her groan.

"I`m pretty sure that`s not your wand" I remembered her comment from the Halloween dance and the costume she was wearing. I growled remembering it and kissed her again.

When I pulled back, I dropped her from my waist and leaned into her ear.

"I have decided on your punishment for causing me such discomfort." She gasped when she realized what was going on.

I stepped away from her and went and sat at my desk.

"Miss Orville, it seems you have no regard for the rules and as such I am forced to punish you" She stepped into the center of the class and nodded her head.

"Come here now" I pointed to beside my desk and she hurriedly came to my side.

"Shed your robes" She quickly obliged and she was left standing in her school uniform.

"Now bend over my legs, it is time for you to receive your punishment." She bent over my legs and I used my wand to secure her hands together.

I lifted her skirt and saw her lack of underwear.

"Such a naughty girl, did you forgo panties for the entire day or is this done especially for me?" I hissed into her ear.

She moaned and squirmed. I could feel my length harden underneath her.

"Answer me" I demanded and smacked her bottom.

"J-just for you" She replied slightly breathless.

"Naughty girl" I whispered into her ear. "I want you to count each smack you receive" She nodded and I licked the shell of her ear causing her to moan again.

I smacked her bottom 20 times before my fingers trailed down towards her now dripping slit.

"Miss Orville it seems as though you have enjoyed yourself far too much. It hardly seems as though you were punished at all. Maybe I should deprive you of an orgasm?"

"No sir please let me cum!" She begged and squirmed backwards trying to grind against my fingers.

"Why should I? You need to be punished and perhaps this should be it"

"Severus please" She begged. Her voice was husky because of her arousal and I knew I couldn`t deny her any longer.

I traced my fingers along her slit and she cried out. I slowly slid one finger in and I groaned at how tight she was. I began finger fucking her while she was on my lap but that proved to be uncomfortable.

I pulled my fingers out and I heard her groan in frustration.

"Severus why did you stop" She practically whined.

"I need to place you in an easier position, stand up and lay down on my desk" She got up a little unsteady and sat down on my desk. I released her hands and she pulled my face to hers and kissed me with a ferocity I did not know she had until now.

I pushed her backwards until she was lying down on my desk. I sat in my chair again and looked at the sight before me. She was spread across my desk with her knees up and displaying her dripping quim before me.

I pulled my chair towards her. I slid my finger back in and began thrusting it into her. I brought my head down and licked her dripping juices. I hummed in approval at the taste. I wrapped my lips around her clit and added another finger.

Her fingers wound into my hair and her hips ground themselves against my face.

I felt her walls begin to contract and her breathing got heavier.

When her orgasm hit her she chanted my name like a prayer. I cleaned her quim with my tongue before sitting back and watching her come down from her pleasurable high. Finally she sat up and looked at me.

"Uhm, I`m not sure what to say but thank you" She said. She was blushing, I found it quite endearing that she was embarrassed even after what just happened.

"You`re welcome, I`m glad I gave you such pleasure" She smiled and then her eyes widened.

"Severus what time is it?"

I waved my wand to see the time. "It`s five minutes till dinner"

She gasped and then got off the desk and began fixing herself and then stopped and looked at me. Her eyes travelled down my body until they reached the obvious bulge in my trousers.

"Severus, I oh god what about you?" Her voice was sincere and I couldn`t help but smile.

I walked up to her and kissed her deeply. She moaned because I still tasted of her.

"I will take care of it later"

"But Severus, that`s unfair, I should repay you for what you did to me"

"It`s fine, besides we must be heading for dinner or else people may grow suspicious"

"Fine, but I will repay you"

I smirked and swatted her bum as she left the classroom. She turned and smirked at me before leaving.

I quickly cast a glamour until the problem went away then went to dinner myself.

* * *

That was the last time she pulled a prank on me however with her brains she still managed to figure out ways to receive detentions with me.

Unfortunately as her N.E.W.T`s drew closer we saw less and less of each other. About a week before exams we had not seen each other at all in private since her last detention 2 weeks prior. This was a frustrating situation but I knew once her N.E.W.T`s were over we would spend a lot of time together.

Finally just before N.E.W.T`s Jessica managed to mess something up in class which caused me to give her detention.

* * *

"Miss Orville!" I said to her in the middle of one class.

"Yes?" She asked slightly bored.

"What is this brown gunk in your cauldron?"

"The potion"

"Very well. You will report to detention at 8 and remake it" She sighed but I knew she was just as pleased as I was that we would be able to spend some time alone again.

* * *

At 7 that night Albus decided to come and bother me about the N.E.W.T`s and O.W.L`s and how those classes were coming along. As the clock struck 8 Albus was still there and Jessica had made her entrance. I told her what to do as though she had an actual detention.

Once Albus bid me goodnight and left she put down the cleaning cloth and ran towards me and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed down her neck and up again.

"God I thought he would never leave" I murmured against her and she squirmed in my lap.

"I know, but now he`s gone and we can" I did not get to hear what she was going to say because there was a very loud and obvious throat being cleared. We both turned and saw Albus standing in the doorway to my classroom looking positively flabbergasted.

* * *

Jessica and I stood there listening to Albus talk to us. His tone was full of disappointment. Jessica jumped in and began defending me. Eventually she managed to convince him that I would be useful as a teacher and I was not allowed to teach here until one year from September of this year. When Albus nodded we both left and headed to my office.

I felt the anger boil inside of me. I was basically getting the sack at least for a year and she that woman was the cause of it. She started this whole affair and it was why we had gotten in trouble.

"Why would you say that? You had no right too. It is all your fault I am getting sacked" I yelled at her and began pacing.

"Severus you are not getting sacked. You still have your job just not next year! I was helping you from getting sacked permanently!" She yelled at me. She came up to me and stopped me from pacing.

"Severus stop and listen to me" She looked me in the eyes and her face was full of worry and concern for me. I glared at her and shook her attempt off.

"Go back to your dorm before I do something awful to you"

"No I will not go" I turned around and I hoped showing my anger would scare her off but it did not.

"You will go back to your dorm now!" I demanded.

"I will not listen to you" I had the sudden urge to hit something and I went up to her a slapped her in the face. The force of it sent her to the ground.

Tears were rolling down her face and I looked from my hand to her and felt nothing but utter shock at my actions. She held her cheek and looked up at me and her face held none of the concern and love it held before now she was mad and I realized when she was mad she was more frightening than the Dark Lord himself.  
"I save your teaching career and you repay me by slapping me in the face?" She stood up and brushed herself off tears still streaming down her face. "Well you will not have to worry about anyone else finding out about us because guess what? There is no more us. Goodnight Professor"

She ran out of the room leaving her bag behind. The door closed behind her and I cast a silencing charm then I let out the loudest scream of anger and hurt I could muster.

I fell to the floor and looked at my hands. I had promised myself before that I would try to not hurt her and I failed. I knew there was probably no way of getting her back but I had to try somehow. I looked towards her bag and an idea sprung into my head.

I quickly grabbed a quill and piece of parchment out and wrote a letter to her and secured it in one of her pockets and left it by the classroom door knowing that she would return for it in the morning. I then tried to sleep but again like when she was in the infirmary, sleep would not come and I was forced to remain awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next few days were torture. I had not seen her since the night of our rather large fight. I choose to take my meals in my quarters and I did not have a 7th year class until right after lunch today.

I hoped she would be there and I could somehow show her how truly sorry I was.

* * *

The seventh year class for some reason was getting on my nerves more than usual. The only person who completely did as told was Jessica. She completely ignored me save for the beginning of class to listen to instructions. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she continually pushed stray strands of hair away from her face.

At the end of class she was the last to leave and I used this as my chance.

"Miss Orville I would like to speak with you" I said from my desk.

She sighed and turned around.

"Yes Professor?" She said. Her voice held no feelings save for the regular teacher student tone.

I stood up and watched her hoping not to scare her away.  
"Jessica I..." I began but she cut me off. I was hoping she was going to say she forgave me but I knew I was a fool to think so.

"Sir I would like you to address me as Miss Orville. My first name is too personal. Now if that is all, I need to head to class" She turned around to leave but I couldn`t let her. I quickly came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

She turned around and I crashed my lips against hers and I felt a feeling of joy when she responded to the kiss. Then she was pushing me away. I wasn`t letting her go yet though, I couldn`t.

"Severus stop!" She cried.

I backed away when she told me to stop. She honestly did not want me. I pinched my nose to try and stop the foolish tears welling in my eyes. When I knew I couldn`t stop them I turned around so she wouldn`t see me at my weakest. I felt her presence still behind me but then she was gone and the door closed behind her. I quickly vanished the tears away and prepared for my next class of bumbling idiots.

* * *

The last few weeks of school were not pleasant. I was tortured by her every single class I had with her. She did not look at me or acknowledge me. Some days I could not control my anger and I would explode at the idiots or I would be devoid of emotion and felt as though I couldn`t go on.

Finally the last day of school was upon us and I had not spoken to her since that incident in the classroom; and I knew tonight, at the seventh year farewell dance, was my last chance.

* * *

That night I waited by the punch bowl in hopes that she would talk to me. When she entered I was completely blown away. She looked so different then when I first laid eyes on her that night on the first day of school.

She was more reserved and looked much older than a 17 year old.

She danced with a few boys but stopped and sat at a table for most of the night. I wanted very badly to go up and talk to her but I knew I could not do it here.

At 11:30 she left the great hall and I knew this was my chance. I quickly escaped and followed her down the corridors. She held her heels in her hand and her hips swayed softly. I disillusioned myself and hid in a dark alcove just ahead of her. I released the spell on me and when she was close enough I grabbed her by the waist and placed a hand on her mouth. She screamed into it and I pulled her towards me.

I quickly released her mouth and placed my lips upon hers. She opened her eyes and recognized me she kissed me back and pushed me against the wall. I smiled against her lips and held her close.

I spoke immediately when we broke apart.

"Jessica I`m so very sorry for what I did. I feel awful. I should have never have done that to you. I love you" I spoke rather quickly and when I finished she gasped.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes I truly do. Please, do not reject me again"

"I promise you I won`t" She kissed me softly. "I love you too Severus" I felt my heart lift and my spirits rise and I smiled. I kissed her again and she suddenly pushed away.

"Mmmm, how about we continue this someplace more private?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her suggestion and she nodded. I picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to my rooms.

* * *

Once we got there our lips sought out each other's and our hands worked on shedding each other of our clothing.

I picked her up and tossed her on my bed. I was left in my boxers and she still remained in her undergarments as well. I crawled on the bed and hovered over her. I kissed her gently on the lips and continued to trail my lips down her body only pausing to remove her bra.

I swirled my tongue over her nipple and she moaned and arched into my mouth and grasped my hair. I smirked and continued my ministrations and then paid the same attention to the other one.

I then continued lower until I reached her covered mound. I rubbed her and she ground into my hand.

"Severus please don`t tease me" She begged. I shed her of her underwear and I stripped mine off me and I crawled up her body and kissed her firmly on the mouth as I slid into her and broke her hymen.

Tears welled in her eyes and I remained still. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently.

She nodded her head and I slowly began to move. She took deep breaths but eventually she was moaning.

When I knew she was ready I began to move quicker and slam harder into her. She raked her nails down my back causing me to groan. I rotated my hips a few times and her head thrashed about on the pillow.

I felt my end was near but I was determined to make her come first. I reached between us and rubbed her clit a few times and she came hard screaming my name. Her walls squeezed me and I couldn`t hold back. I came shouting her name. I held myself up so as not to collapse on her. I rolled over pulling myself out and lay down beside her.

She turned her head and looked at me. Her smile lit her whole face. She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me. I rolled so she was on top of me our lips still connected as we lazily kissed still basking in the afterglow of our coupling.

She placed her head on my chest and I stroked her hair.

"Thank you" She said. "For being my first" She smiled and looked at me.

"I`m glad I was and hopefully I will be your last" I said. She smiled lazily.

"We`ll see" She said. I rolled us over so I was on top. I kissed her hard on the mouth and when I pulled away her chest was heaving.

"You are mine Jessica" I said and bit roughly on her neck causing her to moan.

"Say it" I said and bit and nipped along her collarbone.

"I`m yours Severus" She said breathlessly. She grabbed my head and pulled me up so she was looking me in the eyes. "As you are mine" I smiled and kissed her gently on her very bruised lips.

"Yes I am yours" I said. She smiled and kissed me. Our kiss soon became heated and I was sliding into her again.

We made love several times that night and it was nearly dawn by the time we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up next to something warm and I looked over to see my Jessica. Her hair was spread across the pillow and her lips were still slightly red and swollen. She had several love bites on her neck from me and the blanket was down at her waist revealing her upper half. To wake up to this sight each morning was something I could grow use to.

Her eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer to me effectively wriggling against my morning friend. I groaned.

I kissed her neck. "Morning" I mumbled.

"Morning" She turned over and looked at me.

"You have a train leaving in exactly 1 hour"

"You know I can miss that train and we can continue where we left off?" She raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

This woman would be the death of me and she knew it. "You know how much I would love to accept that offer but your parents would get a little frantic if you didn`t come off that train"

"Maybe not. They`d be too busy with my little sister"

"I see but your friends?"

She sighed and I knew I had convinced her.  
"You`re right" She said. I smirked at my little victory but when she straddled me I could not hold it. "So how about a quickie?" She asked.  
I groaned and flipped her over. Yes this woman would definitely be the death of me.

* * *

Months later found both of us happily living together in a small apartment in London. I worked at an apothecary for the year since I was currently not allowed to teach and Jessica worked for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Education.

Her parents knew of our relationship and at first they were not happy. Hopefully in the future they will accept it.

* * *

"Severus they want to meet you it`s not like I can say no, the woman gave birth to me and Merlin knows she won`t let me forget it" Jessica said.

"Well this time you will, I have no desire to meet them" I said. I did not feel the need to meet my girlfriend`s parents.

She walked over to the couch I was sitting on and took the book from my hands and placed it on the end table. She then straddled my lap and looked me in the eyes.

"Please Severus, it`s one dinner. It`s not going to kill you and if you do" She leaned into my ear and whispered what she would give me as reward for my cooperation. I felt myself hardening.

"Fine" I hissed.

"Thank you" She kissed me and proceeded to get off my lap. I gripped her hips effectively holding her there.

"Severus, the dinner is tonight at 7 and its 6:00 already. We need to get ready" She said warningly.

"Yes but your parents can wait" I said and thrusted up causing her to moan.

"N-no Severus we need to get ready please. I promise you when we get home tonight you can do anything you want to me" I sighed in resignation.

"Fine but we will not spend more than an hour and a half there understand?"

"Good I don`t think I would be able to keep my hands off you for longer than that" She smirked and got off me and went to get ready.

Once we were both ready we apparated to her childhood home. A woman looking almost exactly like Jessica opened the front door.

"Mom" She cried and ran towards her. The woman crushed her in what appeared to be a hug. I walked forward hesitantly.

"Mother I would like to introduce to you Severus. Severus this is my mother Chloe Orville."

"Nice to meet you Severus" She said curtly obviously not pleased at my presence.

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Orville" I said and nodded my head.

"Well then why don`t you two come in dinner will be soon" Her mother stepped out of the way allowing us both to enter. She closed the door behind us and then scurried off to the kitchen. A man in his late thirties came down the stairs with a small infant in his arms.

"Dad!" Jessica said. She ran over and he gave her a half hug.

"Jessica my little girl I haven`t seen you in over half a year! Here can you take your little sister for a bit, I would like to chat with Severus" He handed the infant to her and she shot her father a warning glance.

"Daddy, no scaring him, I actually really like him" She went into the living room to entertain her sister and her father brought me into the study.

"So, Severus what do you do for a living?" He made himself a glass of weak liquor.

"I teach potions at Hogwarts" I answered honestly knowing they would find out eventually.

"So that`s how you met my daughter?"

"Yes I taught her last year of Potions"

"Now what are your intentions with her?" I was tempted to scoff at his question but I knew it not wise if I was going to ask if I could have his daughter`s hand in marriage.

"I believe those are perfectly clear sir I would like to continue my relationship with her"

"Are you treating her well?"

"Yes sir, her friends have nagged me with that question on several occasions"

"Good they should. Why don`t we go and see if my wife has finished with dinner"

I nodded my head in agreement and we left the study. He wandered into the kitchen probably to inform his wife of his new knowledge of me and I went to find Jessica.

I stood in the doorway and watched her play with her little sister. I had a pleasant feeling in my chest hoping that someday we could have children of our own.

She noticed me and smiled. She grabbed her sister and walked up to me.

"Kendra why don`t you say hello to Uncle Severus" The infant blinked up at me and reached towards me with a little hand. The little hand wrapped around a chunk of my hair and pulled hard. I untangled the child's hand from my locks and cursed silently under my breath.

Jessica giggled at our interaction and I scowled. She kissed me effectively wiping my scowl away.

"She`s one Severus give her a break" She said.

"As long I do not have to hold her I will"

"Dinner is served" Mrs. Orville announced from the dining room. Jessica led me to the family dining room and placed her sister in the high chair between her mother and father.

I pulled Jessica`s chair out and pushed it back in once she was seated. She smiled at me and her mother looked pleased.

We ate in silence for awhile before her mother spoke up.

"So Severus my husband told me from your discussion earlier that you met my daughter through school?"

"Yes, actually I believe when she entered Hogwarts for her first year I was in my fourth year"

"You`re right, you were and you were always chasing after that Lily Evans girl" Jessica said. I detected a hint of jealousy in her tone and I smirked.

"I couldn`t exactly go chasing after an eleven year old could I?" I said still smirking.

"Well no" She sighed slightly defeated and glared at me.

Her mother was smirking at our banter and her father seemed pleased. Dinner continued with some small talk and once it was through Mrs. Orville dragged her daughter into the kitchen for some girl talk no doubt. Her father came up to me again.

"She loves you, you know" He said.

"I know" I said calmly. I knew she loved me hopefully as much and as deeply as I did for her.

"Because she does you best take care of her or you will have me and her friends to answer to" He said with a completely serious tone. I nodded my head in understanding and he went off to put the little one down.

I walked around the living room, observing all the pictures. I smirked at some of them, obviously she had needed dental care when she was younger but because her parents were both wizards and they used a spell to correct her teeth.

Ten minutes later found Jessica saying her goodbyes to her parents with promises of her returning soon.

I knew I would return probably within the month to ask that important question to her father.

We apparated home and decided to have a bath before heading to bed.

Once in the bath we sat in silence for a bit. She was the one to speak first.

"Severus?"

"Hmm" I murmured against her hair.

"You said at dinner that you couldn`t go chasing after an eleven year old, did you... I mean were you attracted to me when we were both at Hogwarts?"

"My last year at Hogwarts was your third year. I must admit yes I did find other girls appealing other than Lily when I was at school and yes you were one of them. Although now I find no one more appealing than you" I kissed her cheek and she turned around and kissed me softly on the lips. I swiped my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she obliged. I felt myself being to harden underneath her and I trailed a hand down to her clit and rubbed it slowly causing her to moan into my mouth and grind against my hand.

Her hand found my erection and she stroked it causing me to pull away from her lips and groan. I bucked into her hand and gave a sharp pinch to her clit.

"More Severus" She gasped out.

I took the hand that was stroking me and guided her to bring it to her entrance. She slowly slid down until I was fully sheathed within her. We both moaned at the sensation. Slowly she began to ride me and I thrusted up each time she came down causing me to go deeper.

I brought my face forward to suck on her breasts and she moaned and grasped my hair. In return she squeezed around me which in turn caused me to bite her nipple.

"Severus" She moaned out.

She moved faster on top of me and the water began sloshing over the side of the tub. I felt her walls contract around me I knew she was close. I rubbed her clit and bit down on her other nipple simultaneously.

"SEVERUS!" She cried out. I followed closely after her shouting her name. We basked in the afterglow and then she began giggling.

"What is it?" I asked confused as to what was amusing her.

"Well it seems we made quite a mess" She said chuckling. She pointed to the floor of the bathroom and I saw we had created a large puddle that covered most of our bathroom floor. I chuckled and shook my head and leaned against her chest. She winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking to see if she was hurt.

"Yeah you just did a number on my breasts and they are still quite sore" I kissed each breast in turn and motioned for us to stand.

I vanished the water and we both grabbed towels. She walked out of the bathroom and when I didn`t follow she turned back and raised an eyebrow mimicking me.

"I`ll be there in a moment" She nodded and went into our bedroom. I grabbed a vial of pain salve and brought it into the bedroom. She had her back to me and was applying lotion to her legs. I felt myself harden again. I came up behind her and she stood up shocked. She looked at me and shook her head and continued with what she was doing. Once she was done she flopped onto the bed and looked at me expectantly.

I walked over to her and uncorked the vial. I poured it over her breasts and rubbed it in causing her to moan. She pulled me down for a searing kiss and then proceeded to pull me onto the bed. She smirked and crawled down my body. I moaned knowing what she was going to do. This woman was trying to slowly kill me by not being able to keep her hands to herself.

* * *

I stood in front of the door nervously. Hopefully I did not show it. I had never felt this nervous in my entire life. The door opened and Mr. Orville stood in it.

"Severus" He nodded curtly and I responded likewise. He looked around me as though he was expecting someone else. "Is my daughter with you?" He asked hopefully.

"No she is currently at work. I actually came by to ask you a question" I said. He looked slightly surprised but opened the door wider allowing me to enter.

"What is it Severus?" He asked after closing the door.

"I have come to ask for your daughter`s hand in marriage"

"I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later" I was surprised at his response.

"Severus will you do everything in your power to protect my daughter? Will you make sure she is happy and have everything she needs?"

"Yes. I promise to do that and more" I dropped my blank mask to show I was sincere.

He nodded his head while looking me in the eyes.

He sighed before speaking. "You have my blessing" he said.

I felt relief wash over me and shook his hand before I left and went to finish preparing for tonight.

* * *

After thoroughly cleaning myself and assembling the trail of petals to the room I stood nervously waiting for her to come home. I triple checked to make sure I had the ring near me.

I heard the door open.

"Severus I`m home" Jessica called out. "Wait what`s this?" I heard the click of her heels as she followed the trail to where I was. When she entered the room she gasped and took it all in before looking at me. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Severus what`s all this?" She asked perplexed. I walked up to her and wiped the tears that had slipped down her face.

"You know how much I deeply and truly love you right?"

She crossed her arms and looked me over once. "What did you do wrong that may involve you sleeping on the couch tonight?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Nothing love, I just wanted to show how much I love you. I honestly couldn`t think of spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." I kneeled down on one knee and her hand flew to her mouth and the tears returned.

"Jessica Orville would you do me the honour of being my wife?" She stood stunned for a moment before she vigorously shook her head yes.

"Yes Severus yes!" I opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her fiercely.

We pulled apart and she spoke. "You are mine Severus" I smirked remembering the first night we made love.

"Yes I am yours as you are mine" I said.

"I am yours" She kissed me again and we tumbled onto the bed celebrating our engagement with our own little party.

* * *

After months of preparation (mostly on her part) everything was set and we were to be married in a week. I hadn`t been allowed to view many details I also had very little voice in most stuff however I was fine because she had managed to keep the cost down and it was not going to big and lavish. I was back working at Hogwarts so money was not as hard to come by as it use to be.

* * *

When the day of the wedding arrived I was extremely nervous but somehow managed to hide that. I greeted everyone somehow managing not to glare at each and every one of them. When the time came to start the wedding I quickly made my way to the altar.

The music began and everyone stood when the bride entered. I couldn`t take my eyes off her. She wore a beautiful white dress that complimented her hourglass figure and her hair was pulled back from her face showing off her lightly done makeup. She looked at me blushing under my gaze but she refused to look away.

Once she reached the altar I took her from her father and he whispered `that if I did not treat her properly he wouldn`t be afraid to use an unforgivable on me. ` I nodded and Jessica overheard and glared at him. He shrugged and a few guests chuckled.

We continued on with the traditional wizarding wedding ceremony and it took all of an hour. We then asked everyone to follow us to the reception. It was to be held at the Orville house in their backyard.

The food was pleasant and soon everyone was dancing.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom`s first dance" I offered my hand to my wife, she took it and I escorted her to the floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight Mrs. Snape?" I asked as we began to dance.

"Mhm I like how that sounds. Much better than Ms. Orville" She smirked and I knew her mind had travelled back to her days as my student.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "No dirty thoughts there are children around, save them for later" She giggled and rested her head on my shoulder. I watched everyone else`s reactions as we danced. Some men looked on in envy and I understood that but I was utterly confused when I saw some women give the same envious look.

"Severus what`s wrong?" She said not lifting her head from my shoulder.

"Why would you assume something is the matter?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Because I know you and because you tensed slightly, so what has gotten to you?"

"Well I noticed the others watching us and I understood when I saw some of the men look envious at me but I am perplexed as to why some women were looking envious. Are they perhaps lesbians?" She laughed at my comment throwing her head back.

"Oh Severus for once we are in complete agreement" I arched an eyebrow. "I mean we are both in the same situation of perplexity although I am the reverse of you"

"What could possibly perplex you about men finding you attractive?"

"Well I just never thought that other guys were interested in me in any other way other than a friend" It was mine turn to chuckle.

"You are completely oblivious aren`t you?" She nodded her head and I continued. "For one you look absolutely look ravishing tonight," I nipped her ear and she giggled.

"No dirty thoughts Severus there are children around, save them for later"

"Fine but I have noticed whenever we are out together even though they know you are mine they cannot help but watch you, you are positively captivating" She blushed and avoided my eyes. I tilted her chin up and kissed her lips gently. She smiled.

"Well would you like to be enlightened as to why we women find you attractive?"

"Please enlighten me"

"Well for one you have that dark mysterious aura about you that acts like a flame to us the moth counterpart. Next is your voice, oh your voice is like melted chocolate" She leaned into my ear making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You have no idea how many times I came when I was alone just imagining your voice" I cast a wandless glamour to hide my growing arousal.

"You shall be the death of me minx" I whispered back.

"Would you care to hear more of why women love you?" She asked away from my ear.

"Why not, I can use all you say to my advantage tonight" Her eyes darkened and she continued.

"There is the teacher authority factor, many girls love the idea of a teacher student fantasy, and your hands are mesmerizing how precise you are in potions makes a girl wonder how they would feel elsewhere. Oh and there`s also..." I cut her off by kissing her lips. She looked confused.

"What?" She asked. I leaned in close so only she could hear.

"If you talk anymore I might just have to ravish you right here in front of everyone" She gasped and blushed her eyes dark with arousal.

"You sir are tempting me to cut this night short so we can escape to our hotel"

"Well Mrs. Snape it seems as though we have been on the dance floor for the last 3 songs" She whipped her head around and realized that they were not the only ones dancing and there were some people trying to get their attention.

"Oh, I guess we should really go and mingle" I nodded in agreement and we went around mingling. Both of us danced as well and we decided to dismiss everyone early because I needed some release before I got blue balls.

* * *

On our drive to the hotel Jessica brought up some things she had been thinking about.

"Severus, how would you feel about moving into an actual house?"

"I would love it, that apartment is much too small especially if we plan on expanding" I said giving a pointed look to her stomach. She then slapped me in the face.

"Severus Snape did you just imply that I was getting fat?" She screeched. My eyes widened.

"No, love that`s not what I meant at all, I meant if we were ever going to start a family the apartment is much too small. Your stomach is the place that holds our growing family" She looked away guilty.

"I`m sorry for slapping you Severus" She said quietly. I turned her face and kissed her to show I was not angry.

"I understand why you did it and I am not angry with you. I should have explained myself more after saying that" She smiled and kissed me.

"Severus Snape what did I do to deserve you?"

"I should be asking the same thing" She smiled and kissed me again as we were driven to our hotel for our honeymoon.

* * *

_**4 years later**_

My wife and I waited in the waiting room of St. Mungo`s maternity ward waiting for the results. Recently Jessica and I had been trying for a child and our attempts had fallen through. Although lately Jessica has been showing all the symptoms of a woman who is pregnant and we decided to go and see a professional to make sure our assumptions are true.

Jessica smiled nervously at me. I gave a nod and she relaxed slightly. Even though I rarely showed emotion outside of the house she still knew what I meant and why I did it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" A healer holding a clipboard announced.

"That`s us" Jessica said standing up and dragged me along with her. The man nodded and we followed him into a room.

"You may want to sit for this news" He said once we entered and he closed the doors. Jessica sat but I stood beside her.

"The test results say that you are not pregnant, in fact you may never be able to conceive a child." I placed a hand on Jessica`s shoulder and she raised a hand to grab the one resting on her shoulder.

"Well then why have I been showing symptoms?" Jessica asked.

"Well as the muggles call it you were having a hysterical pregnancy because you wanted one so badly. I`m sorry, I`ll leave you alone for a moment" The healer left closing the door behind him and Jessica broke.

I pulled her up so she was standing and she sobbed into my chest muttering something I could not understand.

"I`m sorry Severus" She said after her tears had begun to dry.

"For what?" I asked perplexed.

"I failed you, you have said so many times that you wanted a child with me and now we may never have a child ever and it`s my fault" She broke into another round of sobs. I gripped her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Jessica listen" The tone in my voice stopped her sobs. "This is not your fault that you cannot conceive, it`s nature and you had no control over it. I do not care if we have a child or not I still love you no matter what you can and cannot do." She hugged me tightly and the tension slowly released.

"Severus, I don`t know what I would do if you ever left me, you are my rock, I love you" She kissed me and I kissed her back as a few more tears escaped and rolled down her face.

* * *

_**10 years later**_

I sat in the office of our home working on some last minute lesson plans before the year was supposed to begin. It was Potter`s son`s year and I knew there was going to be complications.

I heard a knock and turned around to see my beautiful wife and I smiled at the sight of her.

"Hey" She said.

"Hello. Is there something you needed?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to talk. We won`t get to talk much once you're gone back to work" She walked in and sat on my lap which I welcomed. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I see but we will talk on the weekends"

"No we will be doing other things" She kissed my neck to emphasize her point. "Since we won`t see each other for an entire week"

I placed a finger on her chin and she complied to raise her head and I kissed her. Our foreheads rested against each other after. "5 days"

"It will feel like forever"

"No it won`t. It will be summer vacation before you know it" She sighed at my answer and went to get up but I held her in place and kissed her. She giggled and pushed herself away from me.

"I have to finish dinner" She finally escaped me and I swatted her bottom. She turned and winked at me and I followed her into the kitchen.

She turned to me while at the stove and asked "Hey isn`t that Potter kid coming to the school this year?"

"Yes I believe so" I was confused to her interest in the Potter boy`s life.

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Oh nothing"

"Tell me. I have ways of finding out" I let my eyes wander up and down her figure and raised an eyebrow.

She blushed but she remained stubborn. "I still don`t have to tell you"

I walked over and put her spatula down. I grabbed her by the waist and placed my lips gently on hers, possessing her mouth slowly. I pulled away before she could deepen it and make me forget what we were talking about in the first place. "Will you tell me now?"

"If you give me another kiss like that"

"Tell me" I demanded.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and I knew I had won. "Fine. You remember that little demon I mean girl that is supposedly my sister"

"Yes"

"Well it I mean she shall be attending Hogwarts this year" My jaw quite literally dropped.

"Yeah. Two things. 1 Look out for her and 2 good luck" I couldn`t contain the irritation that consumed me. I knew it showed on my face because Jessica kissed me. She then escaped my grasp and went back to making dinner. I would be damned if I let her little demon of a sibling get to me.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. I am still wondering if you would like me to post Kendra`s years at Hogwarts. It`s cowritten with my sister and she is an amazing author. So I need some more people backing it so please review and say yay or nay.**

**Thanks**

**citygirl09**


End file.
